


First Time For Everything

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a timestamp for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/735348/chapters/1367406">Only For You</a>:<br/>Jensen has to go back to work after his paternity leave is up and Jared gets some one on one time with Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SCHMOOP  
> A/N: I wrote this a while ago because I felt like Jared needed some Logan loving too. I couldn't post it until the story was finished so I can finally share it. Seriously, it is nothing but schmoop because I wanted some of that. It takes place two months after Logan is born.  
> Beta: Yohkobennington

For five minutes after Jensen leaves, the house is completely silent.

It’s almost unnerving.  It’s like all the noise stops along with the clenching of Jared’s heart the first time his husband goes back to work after giving birth to Logan.

For the past two months, they’ve both been home figuring out how to co-parent their son while giving themselves some much needed time away from work to focus on the thousands of happy moments that were happening around them.

Now, however, Jensen has to go back to work and Jared is left alone with Logan and Daisy, who is pretty much attached to Logan and acting as his oversized doggy shadow.  He’s not nervous of being alone but he’s grown accustomed to having Jensen around and can’t shake the feeling that something is missing.

He’s relieved when the silence breaks and Daisy stops staring longingly at the door Jensen just walked through and her nails click on the floor as she pads her way back to Jared.

“Hey, Daisy.  You miss daddy too?”  Jared crouches down and ruffles her fur, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug.  The dog endures it.  She doesn’t move and lets Jared hold her against his chest while she rests her chin over his shoulder.

Jared has no idea who is handling the end of Jensen’s paternity leave worse.  Jensen tried to play it off like he was ready to get back to work and get out of the house.  While Jared is sure some of that is true, he knows his husband well enough to know that Jensen was clearly stalling when he checked on Logan three times before leaving and then ‘conveniently’ forgot his coffee on the counter and couldn’t find his car keys.  Then he came back in twice to give Jared a kiss, making them both laugh because it wasn’t like Jensen was going away forever.  It was eight hours.  Still, Jensen had made sure to let Jared know he’d miss both of his boys.

They both knew they couldn’t stay home with Logan forever; they had bills to pay.  Since Jared works from home, it’s convenient for him to be the one to stay  with Logan but that isn’t the only reason.  From the beginning, before they even had children, Jared wanted to take time off to raise their kids.  He figures he can take a few clients here and there or on weekends when Jensen is home from work.  Right now, Jared wants his main job to be taking care of Logan.

Getting up from hugging Daisy, he walks into the kitchen to find something to eat.  He’s half way through scrambling an egg when Daisy’s ear’s twitch and she runs upstairs.  Jared doesn’t need to wait to hear Logan’s weak cries over the baby monitor to know why the dog is on the move.  She’s more in tune with Logan than Jared ever thought she would be and she knows when her little human is awake before anyone else in the household does.

He lets Logan cry for a minute and finishes making breakfast, by the time he is done, Logan is quiet.  He usually wakes up with a cry but calms down quickly.  Jared isn’t sure if that is Daisy’s doing, since he’s found the husky licking Logan’s fingers through the crib’s slats on more than one occasion.

He used to hate that fact but Jensen gave him some bull shit story about Daisy’s mouth being cleaner than a human’s and he’s given up fighting Daisy off.  Plus, Logan seems to like her so he guesses Logan is stuck with being on the receiving end of Daisy’s kisses.

This time, when he makes his way up to Logan’s nursery, Daisy isn’t licking the baby.  Instead, she’s sitting in the middle of the room, tail thumping, and head cocked to the side as she studies the baby.

“Good morning, Logan!”  Jared bends down and scoops up the alert infant and kisses his cheek.

Logan’s eyes immediately focus on Jared and he smiles.

It takes Jared a moment to recognize that fact.  He’s surprised.  Sure, Logan has made happy faces but Jared’s pretty sure they’ve been involuntary.  In his sleep, Logan’s sported sweet smiles but this is the first time he actually zeroed in on Jared and smiles.

Unintentionally, Jared freezes and stares at his son, trying to permanently etch the moment into his brain.  His heart melts completely and he has no idea how Logan keeps finding new ways to make Jared fall more in love with him.

Smiling wider to match Logan’s expression, Jared coos at his son.  “Well, look at those little cheeks.”  Kissing the baby again, he sets Logan down and makes quick work of changing him and getting him dressed.  He’s rewarded with another smile and Jared’s gut reaction is to wish Jensen was home to be on the receiving end of one himself.

He figures out how to eat his scrambled eggs while simultaneously feeding Logan his bottle.  The whole process gets easier and they both end up with fully bellies and not one forkful of eggs dropped on Logan or the floor.  Logan watches him the whole time, completely transfixed and happy in Jared’s arms.  It makes Jared proud that he has mastered the art of feeding Logan without any spit-up mishaps or tears.

There isn’t much to do during the day after that but that’s fine with Jared.  After one of the most emotionally trying year of his life, Jared is happy to have simple days like today.  He knows he’s holding Logan too much and it’s the start of a bad habit but he loves having this moment exclusively between him and Logan.

As much as he wanted to get pregnant himself and have a baby, he can’t deny that Logan is everything he’s ever dreamed about.  In all his years picturing what his child would be like, he never focused on looks or gender.  Mostly, he focused on what it would be like to take care of someone who was a tangible product of his and Jensen’s relationship.  He thought about what it would feel like to love someone as much as he loves Logan. 

Logan is just as amazing as the man who gave birth to him.  Jensen’s selflessness and dedication to their marriage is something that Jared feels blessed to be a part of.  He’s thankful for everything and he feels that way more and more when he watches Jensen become one of the best fathers that he’s ever seen.

Jensen is fantastic with Logan.  They have a connection that Jared suspects started when Logan was in the womb and it’s heartwarming to watch them together.  But Jared can’t lie to himself and pretend that there isn’t some jealousy there.  It’s not strong and logic makes it easy for Jared to understand why he’s feeling it, but Jared still hates that he thinks that way.

The door opening startles him.  He turns to find Jensen coming through the house's main entrance.  “Hey, Jen, what are you doing home?”

Jensen gives a sheepish half smile as he scratches the nape of his neck.  “Hi.  I thought I would come home for lunch to check on my boys.”  Stepping into the house, he makes his way towards Jared and kisses him in greeting.

Jared knows he’s missed Jensen all morning but he didn’t realize how much until now.  It seems silly to him, considering they’ve been spending hours apart while working for the last six years, but for some reasons he thinks he needs to see Jensen for much as much as he knows Jensen needs to be home.  “Hi.”

“How’s my little man?”  Jensen smiles wide and pulls Logan into his arms.  “Hi, buddy.”

Logan’s lips quiver and he lets out a shaky breath.  It takes about ten seconds before the baby starts crying, clearly not on board with leaving Jared’s arms after lounging there all morning.

“Woah, Logan, shhhh.”  Jensen tries to shush his son and bounces him gently but Logan doesn’t feel like getting on board with that plan.  He cries louder, prompting Jensen to hand him back to Jared.  “Okay, fine, you win.”  Though there is disappointment on Jensen’s face, he doesn’t look angry.  If anything, he looks amused.

The minute the baby settles into Jared’s arms, his cries become whimpers and taper off.

Jared looks down at his son with a confused expression spreading across his face.  “What’s going on with you, Logan?”

Jensen lets out a snort.  “He’s always like that.”

“No he’s not.”

“Yes he is.”  Jensen laughs again while shaking his head.  “He hates when anyone takes him away from you.  He’s not like that with anyone else.”

“He is?” The tone of his voice makes it clear that Jared is surprised by this revelation.  He’s never noticed Logan fussing when someone tried to take the baby away from him.  Truthfully, he barely remembers anyone ever trying to take Logan away.  Usually Jared gets a little possessive.  Jensen’s been totally understanding about that fact, considering they’ve waited years for Logan.

“Yeah.  He loves his papa.”  A knowing smile spreads across Jensen’s face.  “I do too.”

Jared releases a ball of tension he hadn’t realized was building in his stomach.  He smiles back at Jensen and speaks before he even realizes what his heart wants.  “Can you…can you maybe…um…stay home for the rest of the day?  I know you’ve just gone back but…I miss you.  We miss you.”  He knows the last part sounds kind of pathetic but Jensen is looking at him like he’s relieved.

“Thank god.”  Running a hand through his hair, Jensen lets out a nervous laugh.  “I hated being away from you two but I didn’t want to intrude on your first day home alone with Logan.  I…” his voice cracks slightly, “fuck…going back to work was hard.”

“Are you sure you won’t get in trouble?”  Holding Logan closer, Jared shifts into his usual spot in Jensen’s arms.

“No.  They’re surprised I made it this long.  I think they’re expecting it.”  Jensen lets out a slow breath and smiles at his family.  “I miss you two so much.  That sounds ridiculous, right?  It’s been like four hours.”

“Nah.  I missed you too.”  It’s odd how at ease Jared feels now that Jensen’s home.  He feels like he makes more sense now that his other half is here, like he can function as a whole now.  It’s also nice to know that he isn’t the only one who appears to be head over heels for their son.  “I spent half the day thinking about you and the other half staring at Logan and figuring out what he was thinking about.”

“Any luck with that?”  Jensen asks as he traces the bridge of Logan’s nose.

“Not really.”

Jensen sighs before a jolt of surprise runs through him.  “Hey, look.  He’s smiling.”

Jared looks down to see the expression he’s grown familiar with over the course of the day.  He has lots of things to tell Jensen but the fact that he’s seen Logan’s smile before isn’t one of them.  Instead, he smiles into the skin beside Jensen’s ear and breathes him in, making his whole body tingle with contentment.  “I guess he missed you too.”


End file.
